


三四杜黑

by LrisLoveMucyIris_CAT



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LrisLoveMucyIris_CAT/pseuds/LrisLoveMucyIris_CAT
Summary: 略微有点历史背景的故事and标题其实是因为天宝三年李白开始第三次游历，当时杜甫33岁李白44岁😂以及王维部分可以参见之前的《阴霾渐袭》





	三四杜黑

李白睁开眼睛。  
还没等他完全搞清眼前的状况，就被人揪住头发往后扯去，他不得不仰起脖子，因头皮揪紧痛呼一声。  
“亲爱的（？？？杜甫的恶趣味吧hhh）——你想——我——吗——”  
不。  
不，不。  
大诗人意识到了什么，整个人被抗拒塞满。他试图挣扎，却被清脆的锁链声唤醒了记忆——  
应该是在天宝三载四月，自己被赐金放还后开始了第三次漫游。然后在洛阳与杜甫相遇，于是相约同游梁、宋，后来会见了诗人高适，三人一同打猎。大泽湿地（今山东单县）县尉贾至备好了筵席，狩猎完众人纵情饮酒与吟诗作乐。席间众人老调重谈了人生理想，诗和远方，然后话题转换到生活琐事甚至家长里短。李白笑笑，心想文学大家们围坐在一切也不能免俗，不过也要照顾一下普通人……于是李白谈起了自己的各个友人，甚至后来提到了自己与王维的琴剑和鸣，慨叹人生无常，当年气场不和的二人竟然最终互诉衷肠，众人听闻亦感慨不已，遂不断畅饮。  
但他没有注意到席间脸色渐渐暗沉的杜甫。虽然平日他就悲观愁苦，可今天他更多的却是阴沉。  
席后众人纷纷散去，李白不出意外地又在不省人事的边缘疯狂试探。突逢春雨降临，高适和贾至还需送送其他一群人，便让杜甫送李白回舍歇息。  
虽然李白常常装醉可他这次真的觉得醉了，但自己的鹦鹉螺杯本就容量少且杯数也不比寻常多，怎么今天这么晕呢……  
不知过了多久李杜二人总算走到了房里，李白刚想向杜甫道谢突然感觉到后颈被捏住，随即一个猛烈却仍然温柔的吻落到了唇上，一股甜腻的气息涌入他的鼻腔，像陈年醇香的好酒中加入了不合时宜的花蜜。对方在他口中恣意索取，同时用另一只手暴力地扯开了他的衣服，往日白皙的肌肤染上了一抹不正常的蔷薇粉，春日雨夜的微寒让他浑身战栗了一下。  
“长安好不好？好不好？京城里的喜剧——悲剧——，好——不好——？”  
子美的脸从未如此苍白而有侵略性，绯红嘴角扯开，笑得放肆又古怪。双手却已经不安分的动着，一只在太白身上探索，另一只取来一条衿带绑住了他的双手。  
冰冷而滑腻的触感让诗人哆嗦起来，束缚的紧迫感令人更加不安。他可以与友人彻夜长谈，相邀为伴，他已经离开了京城，已经云游四方置烦恼于身外……  
不是的。  
不知子美触动了房间里何处的机关。  
浑身无力的太白当然然摆脱不掉。子美温柔地为他蒙上双眼，什么都看不见的折磨令未知的恐惧永不停歇，渐渐起作用的春药却让他感到莫名的兴奋。  
这样的感觉让他几乎发疯。子美的扭曲笑声却不停止。  
“太白啊——太白——”子美喃喃自语，一边说着一边引领着他到了一块石板般冰冷的地方，锁上了他的双手与双腿，手腕与脚踝处还贴心的加上了什么动物的皮毛，痒痒的更发撩拨心弦。玩弄着可怜的小天才。那手钻到他胸前，在他剧烈的心跳中揉弄爱抚，滑到他下腹，握着他不自觉挺立的地方粗暴对待，太白想把自己缩起来，可是他被箍的死紧，什么也办不到。  
追逐快乐的本能已经开始侵袭全身，太白的大腿不停颤动起来，几乎可以看到臀部与腿侧的肌肉绷紧又放松，可怜又可爱的样子。  
可他意识到时已经晚了，是子美轻笑一声：“太白，你腰肢纤细柔软，扭动起来真好看。”  
他羞耻地轻轻啜泣着，但这份美好的痛苦让他沉溺其中。  
随着对方手指就着他性器前端的湿滑液体探入后穴，太白失神地发出呻吟。  
他毫不怀疑对方可以用手就让他解脱，或者直接用舌头解放他，他已经难受到了极点，渴望着早日解脱。身体中压抑的无力挫败最终混成黑糊糊的一团，在情欲里翻涌，沦为无力而露骨的疯狂。  
突然间呼啸而过的鞭声让太白有一瞬间的失神，而落下的印记却瞬间将他带回现实。子美手腕力道一转，“啪”的一声，击打在太白白皙的肩胛上。鞭下的肌肉紧了紧，随之一声隐忍的轻呼——击打并无痛苦，只是刺激着鞭下的神经将强行挑起的酥痒与愉悦传递开来。 沉重的鼻息与压抑的呻吟，辗转交错，破碎支离，隐忍转急迫，最终由一阵颤抖的尾音宣告止息。  
痛觉与快感如此真实，然而这只是一个梦，一场放逐，或是一次逃亡，他急需有什么可以抓在手心。他拒绝去看透真相——把心撕开，天才与庸人都流着温热的红。  
“快——请——上我——”  
“遵——命——我的大诗人——”  
这个称呼让他逃避般闭上眼睛。  
子美托住他的腿根，用力握住的地方留下红红的印子，深入未曾开垦的荒芜。太白的手被束缚，无处着力，只能喉结滚动着，什么声音都发不出来。情欲的烈火在他身体里肆掠，晶莹的液体由顶端滚落下来，无声渗入黑暗的夜雨之中。  
那东西直插到底，生生擦过烫热的肠壁，如图用一把匕首强行打开封闭的密匣。他哭了，整个人瘫软着，眼泪顺着太阳穴流下来，和汗水一起沾湿了头发，声调被撞的支离破碎，却抑制不住地甜腻呻吟。  
子美舔着他的耳廓和脖颈，温柔而残忍地笑着：“您是我的。”  
他仰起头，脖颈形成完美的弧度，仿佛雨后彩虹，交织出一片光怪陆离与扭曲璀璨的世界。  
他解脱了。  
李白猛地坐起身。  
清酒缓缓从金樽中流出，珍馐与佳酿在口中谱写的交响曲余音犹存，异样的炽烈芬芳被他咽下，馥郁的感觉逐渐升腾……  
突然一声惊雷炸响，惊醒了李白，他定了定神，却看到劈裂天际的电光映出正坐在对面的杜甫惨白的脸孔，酒后艳红的嘴巴咧开，冲着李白，冲着在座的所有人，忧心忡忡却阴森尖利地笑了笑，然后起身向李白走来，同时说道：“白兄可是醉了？我带你下去稍事歇息吧……”

**Author's Note:**

> 开头的场景其实发生在最后，中间部分是背景交代和太白醉了的梦境（也就是将要发生的一切，结尾是太白惊醒后看到的，但当时他才发现酒里有问题……  
不知道这个解释可以被理解吗😂


End file.
